Innocence and Experience
by Pepper Finn
Summary: Too busy is the excuse that Steve Rogers gave Natasha as to why he isn't dating. The real answer is that he has no idea how to approach the dating game. Who can he tell about his lack of experience and who can help him? Natasha has a lot of free time and is a modern woman. Who better to teach him the game of love? But will it stay games and lessons or become something more?
1. Back in Town

Natasha sat on a bench on Jefferson Drive in view of the Washington Monument, lost in her thoughts and barely aware of the soft early morning breeze teasing the ends of her long red hair. She was barely aware of much these days, in the world without purpose. Her whole life had been in service of the country, of stopping the bad guys even if they believed she was the bad guy.

And now what was she? She was no longer much good as a spy, all her covers gone but what would she be now? A secretary to Stark?

_Yeah right._ She thought to herself. _I've got more pride and more skills than that. Skills that mainly involve killing, espionage and interrogation and do not belong on a resume. Maybe I should consider it but to be at the whims of such a man, ugh!_

The thought of being at the mercy to any man, that was not of her choosing, and not part of a ploy or subversive interrogation was a thought that filled her with dread. But what else was there to do? She needed a job, not for the money as she had enough money to get by for awhile and owned her own apartment. She needed something to keep herself busy, to give herself purpose.

_I feel so lost and out of touch with the world, like I no longer belong. I used to know my way around and now everything has changed. I'm not sure how to go forward. I guess this is how Rogers felt when he woke up._

Natasha smiled slightly at the thought of having something in common with a technically 96 year old man who was also technically 27. It also cause her mind to wonder to him.

_It has been 2 months since I last saw him. I wonder what he has been up to? I know he has been searching for leads with Wilson. It would be nice to see them again, to have some friends in town, to have someone to talk to. _

No sooner thought of then her wish was granted. She saw a blonde runner in the distance moving at very fast pace. Natasha smiled to herself and slowly stretched before wandering off to the edge of the reflecting pool. It was where Rogers habitually started and ended his laps.

The sun was starting to come up warm and strong by the time she reached the end of her route and glancing at her watch she estimated she had another 10 minutes until he made his way back to her. Despite the cool professionalism and teasing she always did at his expense she knew he would be glad to see her. He didn't have many friends or acquaintances, much like herself, and she was glad to count herself amongst his.

Natasha glanced at her watch again and was happy to know many cafes would be open so she and the Captain could have a nice catch up over breakfast. She would be glad for some company to break her solitude and also needed a bit of caffeine to kick start her day. Her eyes swept the area, trying to catch a glimpse of him. At long last he rounded the corner and started his run down the straight towards her.

Natasha could see him squint into the morning sun and smile when he recognized her. The sun glinted off his golden blonde hair and the early morning sky brought out the blue in his eyes. He was the typical all American Boy, clean-cut, wholesome and sweet standing for truth, justice and the American Way. It seemed kind of cheesy and old fashioned, but then again he was technically old fashioned.

"Morning Romanoff. I didn't expect to see you out here this morning." Steve greeted

"Well I didn't expect to see you, Rogers. I didn't know you were back in town." She replied.

"Got back yesterday afternoon. Sam needed to sort something out and the leads dried up so ... here I am." He explained, wiping some of the sweat off him with the towel that was around his neck.

"Well why don't we catch up over breakfast? I can fill you in on what the rest of team has been up to lately and I could use some company." She suggested.

"Sure. Lead the way."

A short time later the two of them where seated in a bustling little cafe, coffee and plates brimming full of delicious food in front of them. The two chatted easily, Natasha catching him up on the goings on of their acquaintances. How Stark and Banner where working together in New York, Thor was currently in Asgard and how Barton was off to locations unknown as Steve describing the locations of his travels and recounting some of his and Wilson's escapades

"it sounds like you've had some adventures. Meet anyone interesting?" Natasha queried.

"Not this again, Romanoff." He sighed.

"Not what?" she asked innocently.

"_This_. Trying to set me up and find me dates. I told you before that I'm too busy." He replied tersely.

"Maybe before, but you are back in town now. No job, no mission and no excuse. So why not?" She corrected.

"Because I'm not interested."

"So you and Wilson?" She whispered, amazed.

"What?" Steve asked, confused.

"Well you two seem very close and I'm happy for yo.." Natasha started before Steve cut her off.

"What? NO! You think that Sam and I?" He exclaimed, shocked.

"Well if not Sam then is there some other..." She started.

"Romanoff I'm not into men. I like women" Steve declared with authority.

"Well then what is it? You're not into men, you have the time and inclination so what is it?" Natasha pressed.

"You aren't going to let this go, are you?" Steve frowned.

"No. I'm a top spy and interrogator for a reason and I will find out, Rogers." She teased.

"Fine. But you can't tell anyone." He relented at last.

He gestured for her to lean in so he could whisper he answer to her. She leaned close to him, her long red hair brushing against his arm briefly before she pushed it behind her ear.

"I'm still single because..." He paused and blushed slightly red, noticing that her eyes where glued to his face. "Because I'm a virgin."

Natasha was speechless. She pulled back from Steve and let her eyes wander over his face and body. He was tall, toned with a chiseled jaw and amazing blue eyes. He was attractive, very attractive in the whole sexy boy next door kind of way and she was just wasn't comprehending what he said.

"Are you serious? How? Why?" Natasha blurted out.

"I shouldn't have told you." Steve hissed and rose to stand.

"Wait." Natasha called and reached out, her hand grabbing around his wrist. "Please don't leave. I'm sorry, I'm just... shocked."

Steve sat back down, Natasha's hand still on his arm. His eyes where fiery, as his anger at exposing such a vulnerable part of himself simmered below the surface. He looked at Natasha's face and saw the softening of her features, there was no malice or humor in them, only genuine concern. This effectively stopped Steve's anger.

"Can we talk about this later?" He pleaded.

Natasha for once was not teasing or overly cool towards him and simply nodded. They finished their breakfast quickly after that and headed back to Natasha's car. Once they were seated she turned her eyes to him.

"I'm sorry, I just can't believe that a guy that looks like you would have never..." Natasha trailed off.

"Well believe it." He answered with a bite of impatience and anger in his voice. Catching the look on her face he softened his tone and explained.

"Did you go and see the Captain America exhibition? I didn't always look like this. I was short, skinny and I looked like a 14 year old until the treatment. Afterwards it was all the war effort and there was no time for romance. And now women are much more interested in the physical side of things and I'm..."

"Just at a loss." Natasha finished. "But there wasn't anyone? Anyone at all?"

"There was this one girl and we kissed but then ..." Steve divulged.

"Right. And so now..."

"Now I'm here in world that I'm not a part of with no idea with what to do. I'm an old fashioned kind of man, Romanoff. I believe in love and waiting until I'm married before I make love to a woman. I don't fit in." Steve confided.

"Well do you want to try to adjust to this world? A bit of good old fashioned courtship mixed with modern ... benefits?" Natasha suggested.

"Benefits?" Steve questioned.

"Well... someone teaching you about modern dating and modern intimacy." She advised.

"Like who? Stark? Sam? I don't exactly want to tell them about it. It was hard enough to admit it to you."

"Well then how about me?" Natasha mused.

"You? Why?"

"Well I've got time and who else would know better what a modern woman wants than a modern woman?" Natasha justified.

"What is in it for you? I know you, Romanoff. You don't do things without a ulterior motive." Steve questioned.

"I'm sick of sitting around trying to figure out what to do with myself. Besides, it will be fun."

"Fun?"

"Just think of all the new ways I get to tease you." Natasha joked. Seeing the look on Steve's face she smiled mischievously. "I didn't say it would be fun for you."

Steve rolled his eyes slightly as they pulled up in front of his apartment block. He cast a glance over at her and shook his head.

"I know I'm going to regret this but ok. We'll give it a try. You get to teach me about modern women. God help me." Steve vowed.

"Thor is back in Asgard, Rogers. Besides I thought this was just between us?" Natasha taunted.

"Romanoff." Steve warned, opening the car door.

"I'm just teasing, Rogers. Your first lesson starts tonight. And call me Natasha."


	2. Second Kiss

At 6:00pm sharp there was a knock on Steve Rogers door. He gazed at through the peephole to confirm his suspicions and standing there in jeans, tank top and hoodie was Natasha Romanoff.

Unlatching the door he swung the door open and didn't even have a chance to welcome her before she sauntered in. She carefully eyed his apartment before dropping her handbag and perching on the edge of the armrest of his couch.

"Make yourself at home." He criticized.

"Now, Now Cap. Is that any way to talk to your guests?" Natasha chastised as she removed her hoodie and placed it on the couch behind her.

"If the guest is properly invited in then no... and what did you just call me, Romanoff?" He argued.

"Cap... short for Captain... short for Captain America. This isn't a mission, we don't need to address each other by last names." She explained.

"I'm not going to be called "Cap" by you, Romanoff." Steve declared.

"I thought I asked you to call me Natasha. I don't think you'd be comfortable with me calling you Steve. That seems a bit more like a close friend or dating kind of thing to me." She debated back.

"There is no winning this, is there?" He complained.

"No." She teased.

"Fine, _Natasha_. But your lesson had better be worth it." He frowned.

"Don't you trust me? Besides I think you'll quite enjoy our first lesson." Natasha purred.

"Which is...?"

"Kiss me." She commanded, her voice low and breathy.

"Excuse me?" He faltered.

"Kiss me. Kiss me like you will only get one kiss, a goodbye kiss." She clarified.

He looked confused and stayed by the door, his eyes drifting to the floor.

"What is it? What's the hold up, Cap?"

"I just thought that... that we would start by talking about how women are different and what they expect or something. I didn't expect to start out like this." He admitted, not looking up at her.

"Hey, come on. Don't be shy." Seeing his continued reluctance she started to lose her patience. "I've got to see what I have to work with. Physically _and_ mentally. If you can't kiss me because you're nervous when you know I want you to then how are you going to go on a date when you aren't sure if she wants to kiss when you want to?"

Steve sighed softly to himself, defeated by her logic. His eyes locked onto hers and he straightened his back.

"Like it is the only kiss I'll ever get?" He asked.

She nodded , her eyes glued to his. He strode across the room and cupped her face, his eyes never leaving hers as he leaned forward and closed his eyes as his lips met hers. It was a kiss full of emotion: tenderness, sweetness and soul but mingled with bitter sadness and regret. Natasha closed her eyes to feel the full intensity of the moment.

When they finally broke apart, Natasha let out a soft breath. She was glad she was sitting as her knees felt shaky. It was a kiss unlike any she had ever experienced. So full of something sweeter and more meaningful than pure lust.

As Natasha slowly opened her eyes, Steve gazed into them, self conscious as she had yet to have any reaction. He could feel the slight flush of embarrassment sweep over his cheeks. It was only his third kiss in his whole life and he thought it was maybe his best, but what would he know?

"OK. I can work with that." Natasha remarked breathlessly after a few moments pause.

"So ... it was OK?" He queried.

"Yes. It was OK. Good even." She reassured.

"So what now?" Steve asked.

"Kiss me again." Natasha answered.

Steve started to lean back into her slowly before her hand pushed gently on his chest. He stopped and looked at her confused at the contradiction between her words and actions.

"Not so fast, Cap. I know you can kiss gently but what about a bit more... passionately, lustfully?" she requested.

"Lustfully?"

"Yeah. I know that in the time you grew up you didn't really talk about or express that part of relationships. But nowadays we do. No only do we think about and talk about it but we act on it. Any modern woman is going to act on hers and expect you to do the same."

"Really? Women are that forward?" Steve wondered.

"Really. And I don't want you to be like a lamb to the slaughter. You're so... innocent that I'm not sure you'd survive. Now kiss me again."

"I'm not sure I know how. I mean where do I start?"

"Kiss me like..." Natasha paused trying to think of a way to explain without being vulgar. "Like you want to make love to me, right here and now. Like you cannot wait a moment longer."

"_Natasha_!" Steve cried out in shock.

"Shy, Cap? Then I guess I'd better start." And without another word she pulled him into her waiting lips.

Steve was shocked and resisted, overwhelmed by the intensity and passion that Natasha displayed. But she ran a hand through his hair and pressed herself closer to him. Steve opened his eyes and gasped in shock, allowing Natasha better access to his mouth. He could not resist such an attack, no man could.

Steve gave in to something he didn't even know was inside him until this moment. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the arm rest of the couch before pulling them both onto the couch, lying side by side, her body pressed between him and the back of the couch.

She pulled away from him sharply. She smiled at him, impressed at his improvisation and actions but his kissing was still too timid, too submissive. She was still the driving force in that kiss. She needed him to want to kiss her with passion, to take the lead. She ran a hand through his hair, brushing a lock of it out of his eyes.

It was a divine torture that Steve had never experienced. She was so close to him, every part of her body pressed to him except her lips. He wanted to kiss her again, to feel her lips against his, to get lost in the feeling of passion that that kind of kiss inspired.

Natasha looked up at him, eyes defiant, challenging. Almost as if they said "If you want another kiss, come and get it." Steve needed no further invitation and closed the distance between their lips with a force and hunger that surprised Natasha. She hadn't expected it and the surprise made her gasp, before meeting Steve's passion.

She wanted to kiss him all night. There was a kind of innocence to his passion. It didn't feel like it did with others, overtly sexual and dominant, as if they were trying to force their will and selves upon her. It was just the right amount of dominance and passion tinged with lust. It was clear he was enjoying her, the feeling of their bodies intertwined but without the desperation to get her naked and underneath him.

When they broke from the kiss they looked into each others faces and Natasha giggled gently. Steve raised an eyebrow, enjoying the closeness, a closeness he had never experienced before.

"What?" He asked.

"It's just that I didn't expect this from you, Rogers. You seem so straight laced. It is surprising." She jested.

"You aren't the only one surprised. I've never felt or thought that..." He trailed off, unable to really complete his thoughts, his emotions jumbled up inside of him.

"Well now I know you can kiss with passion. But there are more types of kisses than that."

"Oh really?" Steve smiled.

"Really."

Natasha moved her lips closer to him, placing them on his. Sweet, gentle. Steve opened his lips and started to respond when she pulled away. He tried to kiss her lips but she pulled away again.

"Natasha." He whispered, his voice full of tenderness and need, trying to find her lips again.

Natasha turned her head so he couldn't reach her lips. She felt his forehead press into her shoulder. He rubbed against her shoulder gently. He knew she was teasing him and he wanted to kiss her, but he wasn't sure he could contain himself if it was only a peck.

He sighed and lifted his head off her shoulder. He looked down at her, the curve of her jaw, the smoothness of her skin and the silkiness of her hair. He wanted to kiss her again, to hold her and stay like that all night. The repressed sexuality within him made him crave her touch and kiss.

Natasha turned towards him and placed her lips on to his, slow, gentle. He moaned into her mouth but resisted the urge to force the kiss deeper.

"Very good, Captain Rogers. I see you are getting used to a teasing kiss." Natasha smiled.

Steve returned her smile and leaned forward, kissing her gently on her lips, stroking her face with one hand. He kissed her tenderly, passionately and just on the lips and she returned his actions. They kissed and kissed until the sun had set outside and the room had grown dark.

They would have kissed longer if not for the growl of Steve's stomach. They broke there kiss and Steve looked away, embarrassed, as Natasha glanced down and laughed.

"So I guess that is the end of the lesson today?" Natasha teased.

Steve didn't meet her eyes, displeased with her teasing and the feeling vulnerable. She always made a joke at his expense and it did irk him sometimes. Natasha, sensing his shift in mood reached up and kissed him briefly but tenderly.

He smiled and they both started to move, Natasha untangling herself from his arms as Steve swung his legs around to sit on the couch, leaning forward and breathing heavily. Natasha ran a hand down his spine as she lay on her side on the couch. Her touched caused him to breathe out rather heavily.

"You alright, Rogers?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Just hungry?" Natasha joked.

Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly. She was right about her having fun at his expense.

"Well I could use something to eat as well. Why don;t we go and grab some dinner?" She suggested.

"Dinner?"

"Yeah. I know there is a great Thai place around here and figure we could keep each other company."

"Alright. Let me get ready."

Steve rose and switched on the light, casting a quick peek over at Natasha. Her hair was messy, her lips slightly swollen and her face flushed. She sat upright on the couch and started to run her hands through her hair to neaten it.

"Bathroom?" She asked.

"There." Steve pointed as he headed to his room to find a jacket and shoes.

5 minutes later they were both ready and headed out the door.


	3. Tongue Thai'd

They strolled together, Steve following behind as Natasha lead the way. As she walked her luscious red hair bouncing with every step. He was tempted to run his hands through it like he had been doing 15 minutes ago, with his arms around her, lips pressed together. Steve could feel his passion rising again. He shook his head to clear the thought.

"Here." Natasha pointed, indicating to a small shabby looking restaurant across the street.

"Here?"

"Yes. The place has great reviews. Come on." Natasha tugged on his arm lightly, guiding him to the restaurant.

The place was humming with activity. Not full but far from empty. A waitress smiled and asked "Table for two?"

Natasha smiled and nodded and they were quickly seated and handed menus. Natasha opened hers and was soon engrossed in the pages deciding on what she wanted. Steve filled the glasses with the water the waitress brought over before turning to his own menu.

"Hmm. I'm not sure if I should go a Thai chilli basil or some curry. What about you, Cap?" Natasha mused.

"Well... I'm not really sure. I've never had Thai food before." Steve admitted.

"Never? Well then lets start off nice and simple. Some spring rolls, Pad Thai and some Thai chilli basil for me." Natasha quickly decided.

"Are you sure I'll like it?" Steve asked.

"Pad Thai is the most well known Thai dish and it is quite mild. I'm sure you'll like it." She reassured him.

"All right. I trust your judgement. You are much more experienced than me."

"Is that supposed to be an double entendre?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Not everything is about sex, Natasha."

"Maybe not in the 40's, but nowadays it certainly is. But then again you aren't really like other people."

"And neither are you."

The waitress came and took their order. As she left a slightly awkward silence settled over them. Steve fiddled with his water glass not sure of how to talk to the woman who sat across from him, the woman who he had fought alongside and had spent the last hour and a half holding and kissing. It was a confusing way to feel about a confusing and infuriating woman.

"So..." He started.

"So." Natasha replied, a smug smile playing across her lips, relishing in his shy awkwardness. Catching his eye, she smiled a little wider. It was enough to make him give a slight smile.

"You did well in your lesson, Rogers. Better than I expected."

"Um..."

"Thank you. I believe the correct response when someone gives you a compliment is "thank you. " You aren't forgetting you manners now are you, Cap?" Natasha said with a fake shocked tone.

"No... I mean thank you.. but..." Steve stammered.

"Relax, Rogers. I'm just teasing you a little. Trying to get you to relax. You take things too seriously some times."

"Well for me that kind of thing is." He defended.

"I'd suppose so. And I have to ask you something I find hard to believe. You've never really had Thai food before?"

Steve wasn't expecting the conversation to be about food, rather sex and relationships and was glad to be focusing on something else. He breathed a sigh of relief before answering.

"No, never."

"Sushi? Japanese? Korean? Chinese?" Natasha inquired rapidly.

"No, no, no and... no."

"Well Cap, it looks like you are due for another lesson."

Steve's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Well what I mean, Rogers..." Natasha's eyes dropped down and her right hand moved across the table to take his right hand.

Steve swallowed as Natasha's finger met his. This was definitely very coupley and relationshipey. This was not what Natasha Romanoff was known for and he had no idea what kind of lesson in modern love she could do in a crowded restaurant.

"Is that you will have no idea how to use chopsticks. And I refuse to have you use a fork to eat Pad Thai." Natasha insisted.

"Ah. I'm sure I can manage. How hard can it be?" Steve asked.

"Harder than you can imagine. Relax your fingers and let me show you." She instructed as she moved her chair around to the side of the table to be closer to him.

Steve resisted the urge to chuckle. It seemed he was going to have a very informative day. Relaxing his fingers he watched as she turned his hand over and placed it over hers. She was so close that he could smell her perfume and see her hair brush against his arm. That mixed with the touch of her hand against him was enough for his mind to instantly flash back to his couch an hour ago and a goofy grin to spread across his face.

"Pay attention, Rogers or I might have to reconsider teaching if you aren't going to be attentive." Natasha scolded.

"I'm paying attention. Show me." Steve answered, quickly shaking himself out of his flashback.

"Good. Now you place your fingers like this, just like you're holding a pencil. And these ones on here. Thats it." Natasha moved her fingers into position and Steve's fingers being on top of hers followed the movement.

"I'm going to move my hands now. Let's see if you can maintain the position." Natasha slowly moved her hand out from underneath his and waited to see what his hands would do.

He looked her dead in the eyes and held his hands perfectly in position.

"Did I pass?" He grinned.

"For now. Wait until you actually have to use them. Then we'll see. Oh good, the spring rolls."

The waitress came over to them and placed a plate of spring rolls and a small dish of sweet chilli sauce with a teaspoon in it next to them. Natasha picked one up and spread some sauce over it before biting into the fresh spring roll. Steve meanwhile held his hand in the same position and looked uncertain.

"Whats the red stuff?" Steve asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Sweet chilli sauce. Not that spicy at all."

"I don't know about this." He said dubiously

"Try one without the sauce and then with it." Natasha suggested.

"Alright." He agreed, reaching his left hand over the table.

Steve picked up on of the spring rolls, eying it suspiciously. He brought it up to his nose and sniffed it. He looked over to Natasha who was eating hers with satisfaction and finally brought it to his lips and bit into it. He chewed slowly and swallowed.

"So how is it? Good, right?" Natasha observed.

"Mm. Not bad." Steve agreed.

"Try it with the sauce. It will taste even better." Natasha prompted.

Steve looked puzzled. He was unsure at how to put the sauce on one handed. Natasha seeing the frown on his face and the way he kept looking between his hand and the sauce.

"You can use both hands." Natasha laughed.

Steve relaxed his hands and gingerly spread a tiny bit of sauce onto his spring roll and took a bite. He looked surprised then delighted and chewed and swallowed enthusiastically, going back for more.

They quickly finished the rest of them and settled into Natasha teasing Steve and him bantering back, in his own way. At least until the main dishes arrived. Steve tried to use the chopsticks as she showed him but couldn't quite get the hang of it.

"Need some help?" Natasha offered.

"No. I've got this." Steve said stubbornly.

She watched as Steve got a single noodle close to his mouth before it dropped back to his plate. She helped herself to a mouthful of her food and suppressed a smile as he persisted to try to eat. The look on concentration, his intensity and focus were amusing to her because physical tasks seemed to come so easily to him.

"I'm sorry Steve, but if I don't help you then we will be here all night. Here." Natasha shifted over to him and placed her hands over his.

Guiding his fingers with her own at last, together, they brought a mouthful of food up to his mouth. Natasha removed her hands and watched to see how he enjoyed it. He smiled and nodded his head in approval.

"It's good." Steve remarked.

"I told you." Natasha agreed. She still sat close to him and waited to see how he would do with his next mouthful.

Steve carefully maneuvered his fingers and deftly helped himself to another mouthful. Natasha watched, momentarily spellbound at how in control and natural he looked. He relished in his new found skill and was enjoying his dinner immensely.

Natasha shifted over to her place and began to eat in earnest. After a while she sensed he was looking over at her. She rose her eyes and found his steely blue ones gazing back.

"What?"

"How come you're eating a dish that comes with a fork and a spoon?" Steve admonished.

"Because I know how to use chopsticks and I've had Thai food before." Natasha quipped back. "Want to try some of mine?"

"Sure" Steve said, reaching his chopsticks over to her dish.

"Hey. Don't get my sauce all over your chopsticks. Here." Natasha scooped up a mouthful of her food and fed it to Steve.

Steve's eyes bulged out while his face turned bright red and he quickly swallowed the mouthful of spicy food. Gasping for breath he grabbed his water glass and drained it in one gulp before refilling it and taking another big gulp. Natasha giggled while she watched him.

"How can you eat that?" Steve gasped

"Too hot for you, Cap? Or are you just not used to something so spicy?" Natasha smirked, helping herself to another mouthful.

Steve glared at her. "Why do I feel you aren't just talking about the food?"

"Oh Rogers, not everything about sex, you said so yourself." Natasha replied innocently.

"And you who said it was." He retorted matter of factly.

"East your dinner before it gets cold, Cap."

They finished their meals over more innocent subjects and Steve paid, refusing to let Natasha even open her handbag.

"Chivalrous as always, Cap. You do know that when a guy pays for dinner it is normally considered a date?"

"Consider it even since you paid for breakfast." Steve bargained.

"Fair enough." Natasha allowed.

They walked outside and Natasha shivered in the cold. Steve noticed.

"Natasha, where's your jacket?" Steve demanded.

"Back at your place. Its not that far."

"I'm not letting you walk back like that. Here, take my jacket." Steve declared.

"You don't need to do that."

"I insist."

"I'm not taking your jacket, Rogers." She maintained.

"Then I'm not taking another step until you do."

"I could just leave you here, Rogers."

"Not if you want your jacket back."

"Maybe I don't want to get my jacket." Natasha objected, suppressing a shiver.

"_Natasha_."

"You're not going to give up on this are you?" Natasha asked.

Seeing him lock his eyes onto her and shake his head she gave in. "Fine."

Steve smiled and handed her the jacket, resisting the temptation to help her into it. It went against his sense of manners and decency not to help her but he knew that she wouldn't accept his help would probably be insulted or offended.

For her part, Natasha was glad for the jacket to cover her bare arms against the slight wind. She hated to admit it, but she found his old fashioned manners and chivalry endearing. It was nice to have someone looking out for her even though she was more than capable of taking care of herself. She pulled the brown leather jacket closer to her, inhaling the rich scent of leather mixed with his cologne.

They walked back to his apartment in an easy silence, side by side under the clear and starry sky. Once they reached the apartment Steve unlocked the door. Natasha waited behind him in the hall removing Steve's jacket.

"Aren't you coming in to get your jacket?"

"I'll wait out here if you don't mind."

Steve strode into the apartment and retrieved Natasha's grey hoodie, walking back to her with long purposeful strides. He stood close to her, so close that he could smell her perfume and could see himself reflected in her eyes. He reached his hand out to her and removed the jacket folded over her arm. His fingers brushed against her arm and he heard her breath catch in her throat at the unexpected touch.

"Your jacket, Natasha." He offered.

Natasha took the offered jacket and slipped it on. Steve's eyes were still on hers, steely blue and intense. Natasha felt the electricity build between them, the longing. At last he looked away, his cheeks reddening.

"Goodnight Natasha."

"Goodnight Rogers. I'll let you know when your next lesson will be."


	4. Exploration

Natasha sat in her apartment and took a long, slow sip of vodka. The night had been enjoyable. It was always fun to exercise her feminine power over men and the idea of training one to be the perfect man and lover would be a nice change for her.

She also admitted, if she was being honest with herself, that she quite relished the idea of being the one to "corrupt" Captain America. So wholesome, pure, good and sweet. It was a temptation Natasha could not resist.

He had surprised her. His kisses had been at once passionate, tender and, she hated to acknowledge it, hot. She had no idea he was capable of that, of being so dominant and eager, given his history.

_Or maybe he was always capable, just he never realized because of the sexual repression he has had all his life._ She thought to herself.

Natasha finished her drink and got ready to turn in for the night. As she slipped into bed she pondered all the possibilities and lessons she could teach and torment him with. A wicked smile settled on her lips.

* * *

After Natasha had left Steve sat down on the couch and breathed out slowly, feeling some of the tension leave his body. Things had been intense all night but the tension was especially charged just then with Natasha.

_She is going to be the death of me, that Natasha Romanoff._ He thought quietly to himself.

_Natasha_.He liked the way her name felt and sounded when he said it. It seemed so natural and was kind of nice after being so stiff and formal for so long, always calling her Romanoff. It brought a smile to his face.

After getting ready to sleep Steve climbed into bed and for once he settled in quickly, the softness of the mattress a welcome relief to his still tightly coiled muscles. As he drifted off to sleep he wondered idly what in the world Natasha Romanoff had in store for him next.

* * *

The next morning Steve was up early as was his habit and was hitting the pavement . His head felt clearer than it had in weeks. His frustration at no new leads was still there but was no longer controlling him. Natasha had taken the edge off.

He did three laps and was just chuckling to himself as he came to a stop by the War Memorial. It was here that he had met Sam who was now possibly his closest friend, ally and sometimes gym buddy.

Steve hoped that whatever Sam had needed to deal with was going well. He missed not only the adventures but hanging out with him, drinking, watching sports and "classic movies".

He smiled at the memory. Sam had insisted that the two of them watch all sorts of old comedy, drama and action and thriller movies in rough chronological order.

"We've got to build it up, man. If I showed you something like "Transformers" or "Independence Day" you couldn't handle the awesomeness." Sam explained.

"I'll take your word for it." Steve replied.

They had watched "12 Angry Men", "Cape Fear" , "To Kill a Mockingbird", "Night of the Hunter" and, oddly, "The Sound of Music".

"Really? "The Sound of Music?" This doesn't seem like your kind of movie, Sam."

"It isn't but most girls love it. You want to get in good with the ladies then you gotta watch some sappy movies and they don't get sappier than this. Three hours of singing, romance."

"Three hours?" Steve exclaimed incredulous.

Steve felt a buzz in his pocket drawing him out of his reverie. It was a message from Natasha Romanoff.

_6:00pm, your place._

Steve smiled despite the sudden nervousness he felt. He could only imagine what Natasha would teach him tonight and was eager to find out. 

* * *

At 6:00pm sharp there was a knock om this door making Steve start from his pacing around the living room. The pacing was to calm his nerves. Smoothing down the front of his plaid shirt Steve hurried over to the front door. Taking a deep breath he opened it to find the source of his anxiety and anticipation waiting on the other side.

"Evening, Cap."

"Evening, Natasha. Come in."

Natasha walked past him as smooth and silent as a shadow. Steve pushed the door shut and watched her graceful, lithe figure move down the hall and settle on his couch. Steve's eyed her outfit. Today she was wearing a pair of tight black pants, knitted green sweater which accentuated her eyes and the red of her hair.

Natasha unzipped her black boots and tucked them under the couch and removed her sweater exposing her bright red top and necklace. Steve gulped and walked to the lounge room, unsure of what to do. Natasha glanced up at him, smiling and indicated he should take a seat on the couch next to her. Steve sat down but didn't look at her.

"Nervous about your lesson?" Natasha asked.

"Well you are sitting on my couch and removing your clothes so I'd say yes."

"Only my sweater, Captain. So..." Natasha trailed off, turning to look at him.

"So... umm." Steve looked down at his hands.

"Relax, Cap. You're far too uptight." Natasha giggled mischievously.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Don't be." She said as she stroked his arm, enjoying the way he shivered. "You're still too tense. Why don't we start nice and slow like yesterday ." Natasha suggested.

"Ok. I can do that." Answered Steve, taking the lead and wrapping his arm around her, guiding her down onto the couch.

Natasha moaned in pleasure as his lips captured hers in a tender kiss. This encouraged him to kiss her deeper, to run his free hand along her face and into her hair. The kiss was tender, gentle and amazing. Natasha ran a hand through his hair and pulled him closer.

Her touch awoke something inside him, something that made him want to kiss her forever. He kissed her more passionately, forcefully. His desire and need for her was almost overwhelming. He trailed his hands down the nape of her neck and felt her arch into him, felt her get even closer to him, something he didn't think was possible.

Natasha broke from the kiss suddenly. Steve pulled back, confused. He thought things had be going well so why did she pull away? A sudden thought came to him.

"Natasha, what's the matter? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?" Steve asked, full on concern.

"No, nothings wrong. Kiss me on my neck."

"Your neck?"

"Yes, here, please." she whispered, pointing.

"Why?"

"Because that is your lesson today. Finding places to kiss other than the lips. Neck, ears, throat, breasts, wrists. So many places to try out."

Steve obliged and grazed his lips over her skin. Natasha whimpered and turned her head, allowing Steve greater access. Steve kissed her tentatively with just the lightest pressure, delighting in hearing her moan. Emboldened by her response Steve kissed her harder before kissing all the way up to her ear, nipping it. Natasha yelped and Steve quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" His voice gentle murmur in her ear.

She kissed up his jaw to his ear, whispering throatily. "No, its just I wasn't expecting it... Feels so good. Don't stop."

"Yes Ma'am." And he went back to her neck.

"Ah... Oh...Mmm." She sighed as she pressed him closer into her.

Steve kissed harder and harder, nipping at her neck now. Natasha writhed underneath him until he nipped the base of her neck. Natasha pushed him back.

"Oh God! I'm sorry! I've hurt you. I got carried away."

"No... its OK. It just that I don't want a hickey."

"A hickey? Whats that?"

"You'll find out." Natasha wound her fingers into his hair and tilted his head to get better angle. Her lips sought out the base of his neck and she kissed him hard, nibbling and biting his tender flesh.

"Natasha! Oh... Oh God! Ah!" Steve cried out squeezing her tighter to him.

Steve had never felt anything like it before and it felt like he was going to explode. Natasha could feel it too and pulled her lips back, panting. She stared into his eyes before he brought his lips back down to her ear.

"Natasha... the things you do to me... that you're teaching me..." he moaned

"Easy, Rogers. We've only just started." She warned.

"I'm sor.." He started until she stopped him with her a gentle kiss, never taking her eyes off him for a moment.

Breaking away from him she scolded him. "No more saying sorry. If you say it again our lesson is over."

Steve was silent for a moment before smirking and replying "I apologize then, Natasha."

There was a moment of silence before they both burst out laughing. As the laughter subsided Steve reached down and pushed a stray lock of hair out of her face, bringing his lips down to her neck.

"Cap, wait. Lets keep it just to kissing for now."

"I thought I was."

"I mean the lips, Rogers. I don't want you do get too carried away."

"Yes Ma'am." He replied.

And for the next hour their lips were very busy indeed. Eventually Natasha broke away from him

"Why don't we take a break?" She suggested trying to sitting up .

"Do we have to?" Steve asked disappointed, moving to let her up.

"Yes. Because..." Natasha stopped to kiss Steve's neck, straddling his lap. She stopped, hearing him groan and feeling his hands press into her back.

"I still have to finish your lesson." Natasha slowly kissed a trail up his neck, running along his jaw and to his ears. Steve was about to pull her down onto the couch again when she pushed herself off his lap.

"My, my, such an eager student, Cap."

"You are quite the teacher."

"I think you've learned the lesson for tonight."

Natasha reached for her sweater, grazing past Steve and he stiffened. She noted his response and already had her next lesson in place. She sat at the edge of the couch and zipped her boots.

"I'll be over at five tomorrow. I'm going to have fun with your next lesson, Rogers. I hope you don't mind getting up close and personal. I'll show myself out."

And just like that she was gone again. Leaving Steve in a state of disappointment, anticipation and confusion.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**If you have any feedback, please leave a review or send me a PM.**

**I like to know where I can improve and what works so I can give you, the reader, the best story.**

**Love Pepper**


	5. Guard

Steve was doing his morning run but this morning it just wasn't cutting it. He definitely was going to have to hit the boxing gym later and punch out his frustrations. He was just finishing his last lap when felt a vibration in his pocket. Grabbing out his phone he was surprised to see it was a message from Sam.

_I'm in town, wanna grab some lunch?_

Steve text back and quickly they decided on a time and place. Looking down at his watch Steve figured he'd get to do at least 2 hours of boxing before needing to get ready. And box he did. He set a new record for broken bags, 7 in 2 hours. After breaking the last one and cleaning up the mess, Steve realized he was now running late.

Taking a quick shower he rushed over to the bistro where he was meeting Sam. At first he didn't see him anywhere until a man dressed in neat dark blue suit turned his head. Sam spotted him him and waved him over.

"Looking sharp, Sam. Part of the reason you're in town I assume?"

"Yeah, some official business about those wings we "borrowed". Turns out I might not get into any trouble over it, all things considered." Sam explained.

"Good to hear. So that's the only thing you're in town for?" Steve asked.

"Might not be at liberty to say more." Sam took a good look at Steve and grinned before continuing. "Enough about me though. What have you been up to since getting back?"

"Nothing much. Running, hitting the gym, but besides that it's been pretty quiet." Steve answered.

"Haven't had any visitors or friends?" Sam persisted

"No, not really." Steve evaded.

"Not even that fine and sassy spy friend of yours?"

"Natasha? Oh yeah, she came by Monday and we got some Thai food."

"And is she the only lady you've seen recently?" Sam continued.

"What is this, Sam? She's normally the one who picks on me about me about my love life." Steve prostested.

"Oh I'm not hasseling. Just curious about who it is that gave you that hickey."

"Hickey? What Hickey?" Steve asked.

"That big ol' red mark on your neck that you only get when you're having a good time with good company." Sam pointed out.

"There isn't ... I don't." Steve sputtered.

"Don't hold out on me, man. Was it that fine friend of yours? Maybe that cute blonde agent that was your neighbor?" Sam pleaded.

"It's nothing, Sam." Steve insisted, pulling up the collar of his shirt as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment and anger.

"A mark like that isn't nothing, but I forgot you aren't the kind to ... uh... kiss and tell."

"Can we eat? Please?"

Sam dropped it and they enjoyed their lunch, talking about sports, movies and recounting adventures. Once they paid Sam stopped Steve.

"I was going to ask you to have a drink with later tonight and maybe catch a game but you might be busy."

"Sam." Steve warned him.

"Well text me if you get the time. I'll be seeing you."

* * *

At 5pm exactly there was a knock on Steve's door. Natasha had barely finished her knock when the door was opened by an irate looking Steve.

"Natasha, we need to talk." He growled, pulling her inside quickly.

"Jeez, Cap. What has got you all worked up?" Natasha complained, pulling out of his tight grip.

"Look at this! Natasha how could you do this to me?" Steve cried, pointing to his neck.

"Well I'd say I'd start by putting my lips on your neck."

"You know damn well that isn't what I mean!"

"Relax, Cap. I don't remember you complaining about it when I gave it to you. Besides its not like anyone would see it." She answered dryly.

"I had lunch with Sam."

Natasha's cool composure cracked momentarily and she hissed. "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing. But he isn't going to let it go, Natasha." Steve seethed.

"Then tell him the whole truth or tell him nothing. Your choice." She answered coldly.

"I think you should leave Natasha. I won't enjoy any lesson you'd have to teach me tonight." Steve declared, opening the door again, refusing to look at her.

"Lucky for you I'm _not_ the one teaching tonight." Natasha snapped.

Steve turned his head at stared at her noticing for the first time she was holding a gym bag. Natasha reached into the bag grabbed something and tossed it to him.

"Put that on, you'll need it. I'll be down at my car and if you're not down in ten minutes I'm leaving without you." She informed him coolly.

Natasha pulled the door shut roughly as she left. Steve looked down at what she had thrown him. In his hands was a long sleeved, high necked shirt made out of slippery material.

_What the heck could we be doing that needs a shirt like this?_ Steve thought.

Curiosity piqued, Steve quickly changed shirts and grabbed his gym bag which still had his wallet and keys inside it and rushed downstairs. Natasha was parked out the front.

"I didn't think you'd show."

Steve said nothing and slid into the passenger seat tossing his bag into the back seat. For the first time he took a good look at Natasha and realized she was covered head to toe in the same slinky, slippery material and her hair was tied back for once.

"Natasha, where are we going?"

Her voice was cold as she replied "To work on your problem."

They drove. Each was determinedly silent. Steve was mad at Natasha and she was mad at him for being mad at her. At long last they pulled into a small car park. Natasha got out of the car and grabbed her bag from the back seat.

"Here?" Steve asked getting out of the car with his bag.

"Here. I'll be inside."

Natasha activated the lock and walked into the building, fast. Steve hurried after her. Inside the building there was the sound of much physical activity and through a glass door off to the side Steve glimpsed people dressed like him sitting on the floor.

"Welcome to our next lesson." Natasha said, the angry edge in her voice softening.

"Natasha, what is this?" Steve asked, turning towards her.

"Brazilian Jiujitsu. Ground fighting."

"Why? What does this have to do with my ... other lessons?"

Natasha moved close to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear. "Quite a lot actually."

Steve almost jumped out of his skin as his muscles tensed from her touch and a shiver ran down his spine from the feeling of her breath on his ear. Natasha caught his reactions and raised an eyebrow.

"I ... see your point."

"It will help and besides it will make you a better fighter. Wait here."

Natasha walked over to the reception desk. The receptionist greeted her warmly and after a minute of talking gave her a clipboard. Natasha walked over to Steve and handed it to him.

"Here. You need to fill in this questionnaire. There are some seats over there."

Steve walked over the chairs to fill in his form while Natasha walked back to the receptionist. She had a few questions to ask.

"Hi Rachael. Anyone else here for the first time tonight?"

The phone started to ring as she answered. "Just him tonight. One second, I've got to get this."

Rachael picked up the phone. "Hel.. Yes, one. What?... Oh no! Are you sure? ... Well Natasha is here. I'll ask."

She turned towards Natasha, covering the mouthpiece of the phone.

"Natasha, Alec is caught with a flat tire and he won't make it in time for the intro class. Would you be able to take your friend through the basics?"

"What? Me? Can't the other instructors Marco and Tony do it?"

"Marco is taking the advanced class and Tony is out of town with the tournament team. Please can't you do it Natasha?" Rachael pleaded.

Sighing Natasha agreed. "Fine. I was going to do some training anyway."

Steve came up to the desk with his completed form, unaware of what was going on.

"OK, finished. "

"Great. The regular is unavailable tonight but we have found a replacement." She explained.

"So who is my teacher going to be?" Steve asked Rachael.

"Me. Got a problem with that?" Natasha challenged.

"No Ma'am."

"Alright, let's go."

Natasha lead Steve to a smaller training room with mirrors and a padded floor. She removed her shoes, placing them on the rack near the door and bowed as she stepped onto the floor. Steve copied her gestures.

"Alright Rogers. Let's warm up."

They did some jogging, push ups and sit ups, almost competing with each other. After a few minutes Natasha called a halt.

"You ready for your lesson now?"

Steve nodded.

"Good. Now get on your back." Natasha instructed.

"Excuse me?" Steve questioned.

"Rogers you are here to learn Brazilian Jiujitsu. The art of ground fighting, submissions, chokes, locks and holds. We only have another twenty five minutes I am going to teach you the basics. Now on your back."

"Fine." Steve relented.

"Good. Now bend your knees and put your feet flat on the floor. It will make the next part easier. "

Steve complied. Natasha knelt between his legs and reached her left hand down to placed it on his ankle.

"Now I want you to wrap your legs around my waist and lock your ankles together." Natasha explained.

"Why?" Steve asked.

In reply Natasha shot her right arm out pressed it into Steve's neck. Her left arm pushed down on his chest. Steve tried to push her hands off while moving back to sit up. However Natasha's left arm was pushing down on Steve's center of balance causing him to sprawl back and engage in a useless hand to hand fight.

"Natasha! What the heck are you doing?" Steve cried out.

"Lock your legs around my waist and push up with your hips." Natasha almost shouted.

Steve obeyed and Natasha was pushed back, her hands moving out of range to do any damage. Natasha stopped trying to choke Steve the instant he pushed his hips up and she couldn't move as she was contained in Steve's legs.

"Better. Now pull me in. I promise I won't do anything Cap."

Steve brought his knees towards his chest and pulled Natasha closer.

"Good. Now push me out and then release me."

Steve slowly, carefully extended his legs and unlocked his ankles, freeing Natasha. She, however, stayed where she was.

"This is called a guard position, Rogers. Also known as full guard or closed guard. It is a strong position for the bottom person. With your legs wrapped around me you can control my distance from you and prevent me from standing or attacking you."

"OK. Guard. I got it."

"Next position, mount."

And before Steve knew how Natasha had moved over his legs and was now straddling his chest, her knees pushed into his armpits. She looked straight down into his eyes and he looked back, surprised but also amused.

"Mount is a strong position for the person on top. You do _not_ want to be where you are right now Rogers. From here I'm pressing down on your center or gravity meaning you can't sit up. Your legs are essentially useless and when it comes to hand techniques gravity and positioning are on my side. Understand?"

"Yes Ma'am. So... how do I get out of here?"

"Try to throw me off."

Steve pushed, wriggled and bucked against her but Natasha kept using her hands to stop herself over balancing whenever Steve tried to move her.

"See the problem?" She asked.

"Yeah, I see it."

"So to overcome it you need to secure one of my hands to your chest."

Taking her advice Steve held her left hand down with both of his pressing it firmly into his well developed pecs. He tried to move her sideways by pushing diagonally with his hips and legs but Natasha's body still pressed against him, left leg keeping her balanced.

"Nice bridge Cap."

"Bridge?" He queried.

"Its the term for when you lift your hips like that. You did it in guard as well."

"Well it's not working."

"Not yet. You need to get your right leg on the outside of my left one. Use your right hand to push my leg back down toward your leg. "

Steve placed his hand on Natasha's knee and pushed on it, easing it along his body until it was near his hip.

"Good. Secure my leg to your body and then I want you to bridge and roll to your right."

Steve tried it, wrapping his leg over hers, pushing and rolling. Now Natasha was on her back with Steve between her legs, his face leaning close to her chest. He was close to her, very close. And it was now he realized he had been very close to her and rolling around on the floor and wasn't having his usual tense and nervous reactions.

_I_ _suppose it helps that we are locked in combat instead of by our lips._ He mused.

"Very good,Cap. That was a bridge and roll escape to an open guard." Natasha complimented.

"Open Guard?"

"Yes. You are in my guard position but my legs aren't locked. I'm going to teach you how to get out of a closed guard into a mount and then we can put it all together. On your back, please."

He obliged. Natasha got back between his legs. She wrapped them around her waist and Steve locked them tightly around her.

"Now the easiest was to get out is to stand up, but you can't stand straight up because of where your legs are. So You need to move your legs out. Watch my hips, Rogers."

Steve watched as Natasha got one knee up and turned towards it, moving her hips to that side. It was loosening the grip of his legs and slightly lifting his hips off the ground.

"Now I swing my other leg around, bring my hips back to the middle, push back a little and I'm out. I'll move around to the side of you, keeping my weight low on you, slide my leg over your body like this and here I am in mount."

Natasha sat on his chest and smiled down at him, feeling satisfied after their argument to have him in such a submissive position. Natasha climbed off Steve and laid on the floor next to him. She turned her head to him and smiled "Now its your turn."

Steve got up and knelt between her legs. Instantly she wrapped and locked them around him, her hips lifted off the ground.

"You're in my guard. Get out of it."

Copying the movements she had shown him, Steve broke free from the tight hold of her legs and quickly moved around into a mount position. Natasha yanked on Steve's hand and locking up his leg she thrust her hips up and rolled him off to the side ending up in his guard between his legs.

The repeated the pattern a few times. Each time was a little faster, a little smoother and more competitive. At last Natasha called a stop as they were out of time. They were both out of breath, sweating and feeling a lot better.

"I'm impressed, Cap. You're a very quick learner."

"Well I've got a fantastic teacher."

"Well this teacher is assigning homework. Your homework is to do a class a week."

"Really?"

"Really. It will make you a better fighter and.. " Natasha paused as she ran her hand down Steve's shoulder to his wrist. Steve smiled but didn't tense up like he normally did.

"I think it is doing you some good. Go sign up at the front with Rachael while I get changed.

Steve went to the reception and Rachael signed him up to the club while Natasha, after changing into jeans and a jacket, waited quietly and watched the more advanced class practice holds and locks. Finishing Steve walked up behind her and watched the class too.

"Wow. That looks pretty.. how can they get an arm like that?" Steve commented.

"Oh you'll learn. Come on, I'll take you home."

They drove back to Steve's apartment, tired, silent but not mad or awkward. Wrestling on the mat had worked out most of the anger and tension between them. The pulled up at the front and Natasha parked but didn't turn off the engine.

"Well this is you. Did you enjoy tonight's lesson?" She asked cautiously.

"I did. It wasn't at all what I expected though."

"I like to keep you on your toes."

"I though you preferred me on my back." Steve bantered back

The two of them shared an easy smile and Steve looked deep into Natasha's eyes. She looked away.

"So... I'd better get going."

"Oh. OK."

Steve started to open the door when Natasha reached out and softly squeezed his arm. Steve turned his head back towards her and found her leaning close to him.

"I'm sorry about this." She apologized pressing her lips to the hickey on his neck. pulling her head back and kissing him lightly on the cheek she asked "Forgive me?"

"I forgive you. I'm sorry too." He whispered into her ear.

Pulling his face back they were close, lips almost touching. Steve leaned in to kiss but at the last moment Natasha turned her head so he kissed her cheek.

"I'm just your teacher, Rogers."

"Your more than that, Natasha. You're also my friend."

Natasha was silent as he climbed out of the car. As soon as the door closed she pulled out and drove away, watching in her rear view mirror as he waved goodbye to her. Confusion and unease her driving companions this time.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Hello Dear Readers,

I am letting you know that the chapters will be updating slower as I am not back at work.

Chapters are planned and plotted, I just need to write them.

Check back Sundays/Tuesdays as those are my days off and days I can write and update.

Love Pepper


	6. Safty Valve

Natasha stormed up to her apartment, slamming the door behind her as she entered, her mind a whirl.

_What the hell is he thinking? Going to kiss me outside of his apartment! That is not part of the lessons. I'm just his teacher not his girlfriend and I'm not going to be. Not his, not anyone's._ She thought angrily to herself.

Natasha took a deep breath and calmed the fire inside. She couldn't be mad at him. She knew what he was, a gentleman and a virgin. It would only be natural for him to feel sentimental towards her.

_And I never did make it clear about where the boundaries are. This is all my own doing and I need to contain the situation. _

Natasha headed to the shower to wash the sweat of their lesson off her. A clean slate, undoing the the recent past between them.

Steve headed up to his apartment feeling as though he was carrying more weight than just his gym bag. It wasn't tiredness from the wrestling though it had been a good workout. No what was weighing on his mind was what just happened between them.

The way Natasha had turned away from him when he went to kiss her. Steve was confused. They had kissed many times and she had never acted so coldly to him before. In fact she had often welcomed or initiciated it.

_But those were lessons on kissing. This was about touching and control_. Steve thought. Natasha had gotten inside his head again, made him all confused. Right now he needed a distraction and he knew who to turn to.

An hour later Steve was sitting in a sports bar with Sam watching the game on TV. The bar was too noisy for much talk, the beer was cold and the teams where equally matched and displayed on large screens all around the bar. Perfect.

"Oh come on! How could you miss that!" Sam shouted from the stool next to him.

Steve took a swig of beer and smiled. At least some things never changed whether it was 1945 or 2015. After the game finished Sam realized how late it was and rushed off.

"Sorry, I gotta run man. Another big meeting early tomorrow then I gotta go head up north for a while. I'll hit you up when I'm back in town."

"Not a problem. Let me know if there is anything you need anything." Steve offered.

"No, I'm good man. You take care of yourself... And your mysterious lady." Sam added, heading off into the night.

Steve headed back to his place and checked his phone. No messages or calls. He wanted to call Natasha, to explain or apologize or something. He put his phone down and sighed. Steve knew Natasha well enough to know that she would have to be the one to call him and she would do it when she was ready and not a moment before. His calling her could only make matters worse not better. He laid down on his mattress unable to get comfortable on the too soft bed. It was going to be a long night.

Steve was up at 5:00am the next morning for his run, unable to stay in his house any longer. He completed his laps and was bored of running but it was too early for the boxing gym and he didn't want to go home. Then he remembered that there was a jujistu class on that morning at 7:00am. Checking his watch he saw he had enough time to make it.

The class was good. The instructor had shown them more positions, tranistions and a simple arm bar. Steve came out of class feeling elated from the endorphins coursing through him and famished at having exercised for three straight hours.

He grabbed breakfast in a nearby cafe and checked his phone. Still no calls or messages. Natasha must either be really mad or wanting to make him suffer.

"Get it together, Steve. Stop checking the phone and waiting for her to call." He chastised himself.

He kept himself busy. Laundry, watching movies Sam had recommended and listening to music from the 40's and 50's. And yet he couldn't stop looking at his phone or thinking about Natasha.

And not just the kissing. He wanted to know why she was avoiding him. Was it because he tried to kiss her? She had kissed his neck and cheek. Didn't that mean she wanted to kiss him? Or did that mean she didn't want to kiss? Women had always been confusing and modern women were even more so.

Steve was like this for three whole days. Running, boxing, BJJ classes, movies, music, reading and internet. But above all trying to guess what was going on with Natasha. She was upset, he could guess that much. But was it because of what he did or she thought he had thought there was more than there really was?

His phone beeped and Steve practically pounced on it. It was from Natasha.

_I'll be at yours at 6:00pm._

Steve's heart hammered and his stomach dropped. He would see her tonight. Lord only knows what would happen and he was both eager and dreading to find out.

Natasha was punctual, of course. Steve looked through the spyhole to gauge what he was in for. Natasha looked beautiful as always but also very determined. Taking a deep breath he opened the door.

"Natasha."

"Rogers."

Silence. He wasn't sure what to do. She was.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" She asked.

"Only of you want me to, Ma'am." He replied.

She nodded and Steve opened the door wider, allowing her access. She walked in with long soft strides and stood at the end of the hall instead of going into the lounge as she usually did. Steve noticed this and was sure it was a bad sign.

Natasha waited until he had shut the door before speaking.

"Rogers, why am I here?" Natasha questioned sharply.

"I am not sure."

"Then let me make myself understood. I am here as a teacher only to instruct you in the ways of modern dating. What I teach you here in your apartment stays here."

"Natasha you aren't just my teacher. You're my friend."

"That is true and when we are outside of this apartment you will act like it. We are nothing more. You do not kiss me, hold my hand or anything that can be construed as romantic. Are we clear?" She finished, her voice hard.

"Loud and clear, Ma'am." Steve assured her.

"Good. Now lets get today's lesson underway."

Natasha grabbed his hand and dragged him into the lounge room. She pushed him onto the couch and he sat heavily.

"Natasha what are you mmm.."

The rest of it was cut off by her lips capturing his, her hands holding his face. She was forceful and dominant, and she straddled his lap. Steve tried to break away from her but she held him too tightly. She pressed herself close to him and he could feel every part of her, especially her chest. Steve moaned into the kiss. Suddenly she pulled her lips from his and started to kiss and nibble his neck and ears.

"Natasha.. wait I.."

"I won't leave a a mark this time, Cap." She purred into his ear, her free hand running down his chest.

Steve relaxed and she resumed her sensors attack on his neck, her hands pinning his biceps to the couch. Natasha was in control and that was how she wanted it to stay. Steve groaned from the pleasure of it and almost lost his mind when Natasha started to rock her hips back and forth.

"Natasha! Oh God!" He panted, his breath quickening, closing his eyes. "Oh... Uhhh!"

Natasha abruptly slid off his lap and sat next to him on the couch. Steve opened his eyes and glanced at her.

"Natasha... don't stop. It feels good."

"Really good?" She questioned.

"Yes." He replied breathing heavily.

"Almost _too_ good?" She pressed.

"I... I guess? Natasha, please?" He pleaded, his bright blue eyes intense with passion and lust.

"I can't, Cap. That's today's lesson. Keeping control, having a way to cool off, a safety valve if you will."

"What? Why?"

"Because if i keep going..." Natasha paused and ran a hand up the outside of his thigh to his hip. Steve bit down hard on his lip to contain himself.

"Then we won't be able to go on much longer." She finished with a smile, observing his reaction.

Steve sighed. She was probably right and at that moment it felt as if there was a fire raging through him, all consuming. He wanted to pull Natasha onto his lap, to continue moving their bodies together but had no idea what would happen besides Natasha slapping him.

"So ... how do I cool off?" He asked.

"Think of something ... unsexy."

"Unsexy?" Steve replied, puzzled.

"Like... washing the Hulks feet or having to listen to Tony explain physics and technology or Thor recounting some of the animals from Asgard. Something to clear your mind and take the edge off." Natasha explained.

"OK... Stark explaining physics while I'm washing the Hulks feet... urgh." Steve grimaced.

Natasha giggled at his reaction. After 30 seconds Steve seemed much calmer.

"Have you got it under control?"

He nodded.

"Good. Then let's try it out."

Natasha slid back over onto his lap and kissed him deeply, passionately, sensously running her hands through his hair. Steve responded by wrapping his arms around her, stroking down her back. She arched into him her hips and breasts pushing against his body. Steve smiled, delighted. He had never thought in his wildest dreams that he would ever be so close to a beautiful woman or how good it would feel.

It felt amazing, better that anything he had ever expereinced. He brought his hands down to her hips, the weight and pressure bringing her closer to his lap. She was surprised, gasping. He took advantage of it pulling back to go for her neck.

"Ah! Oh!" Natasha whimpered.

Steve started to get more dominate, shifting his hips up to meet hers, his instincts taking over.

"Easy, Cap. Take the edge off." Natasha cautioned.

He sat back on the couch, hands by his side and eyes closed muttering.

"OK. Again. Slower."

Natasha kissed him lightly, stroking his face, running her hands through his hair and finally wrapping her arms around his neck. Steve matched her intensity though it was getting gentler every time.

_"Control. Taking the edge off so I can keep going."_ Steve thought as a silent reminder to himself.

Natasha broke from their kiss and whispered into his ear.

"Very good, Cap."

Natasha slipped off his lap and stood up. She turned to him and continued. "It isn't just about you losing control. It is also about you not rushing your partner. Goodnight, Cap."

"Goodnight? You only just got here."

"True. But you have a lot of homework to do. "

Steve looked down and knew she was right.

"I'll be back tomorrow to test you." And with that she left.

Steve was left alone. This session had been incredibly intestine and had awoken something deep within him, his body reacting in a way he hadn't expected. Instinct had taken over and had shocked an surprised himself and Natasha.

She was right. It would be a long night and the lesson the lesson in control was just what he needed.

* * *

**Authors note**

**Hello,**

**Sorry for the long wait for the update. **

**I wrote the first five chapters while on holiday from work and now I'm back to work and have very little free time.**

**I aim to update once a week so please check back next Sunday evening. **

**Also if you have any feedback please feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**

**Pepper**


	7. Tested

Thenext night at 5:00pm there was a knock on the door and there she was holding a grocery bag of all things. Steve looked through the spyhole and was suitably curious as he opened the door.

"Evening Rogers." Natasha greeted as she walked in heading down the hall.

"Evening Natasha. What is with the shopping bag?" Steve questioned curiously.

"Everything we need for the night I have planned." Natasha teased.

"Which is?" Steve asked.

Natasha set down the bag and reached inside pulling out a few DVDs. She placed them on the table so Steve could see that they were all romantic comedies and girly movies. Steve glanced at them puzzled, a slight frown on his face.

"These don't seem like your kind of movies." Steve observed.

"Maybe they are and maybe they aren't." Natasha teased before she continued more seriously. "But I think it is time we worked on the other side of relationships and these have some important lessons. That and women love to watch stuff like this and they expect you to watch it with them. Pick one out and put it on while I get things ready."

Natasha disappeared into the kitchen with the grocery bag and soon the sound and smell of popcorn came from the kitchen. Steve looked over the titles of the films and started to read the back of each finally settling on one called "Hitch".

Steve had just put the DVD in the player when Natasha returned with a large bowl of popcorn and a few cans of drink. Setting them down on the coffee table and taking a seat on the couch curling her legs up underneath her. Steve sat on the couch next to her noticing for the first time that she was wearing a dress instead of her standard jeans or pants.

The lower cut top of it let him finally see the pendant of her necklace. Normally it was hidden under her tops and sweaters and could see that it was a small golden arrow. There could be no doubt as to who had given it to her. He looked over at her confused.

"Something wrong Cap?"

"I... I just don't see how all this connects to the lessons we've been doing." Steve replied hiding one concern with another.

"Ahh. Well Rogers that is tonight's test. A challenge. Tonight you are going to watch these movies and keep watching them. You aren't allowed to touch me sexually no matter how much you want to. "

"I think I can handle that." Steve said confidently.

Natasha leaned close to him, her fingers brushing his neck as she fixed the collar of his button down shirt. Steve gulped and Natasha smiled at his reaction.

"The movie is starting." Natasha pointed out.

Steve breathed out slowly and turned his attention to the screen doing his best to ignore the beautiful and vexing woman besides him. The movie was actually quite good and Steve was soon drawn into the way the men and women acted together and what they expected from each other.

About 10 minutes in Natasha tapped Steve lightly on his shoulder. He turned to look at her, slightly annoyed since he was enjoying the movie.

"What is it, Romanoff?" He asked irritated.

"I can't get comfortable. Can you lift your arm?"

Steve nodded and raised his arm allowing her more access and couch space. Natasha snuggled close to him, her head resting on his shoulder her left hand resting on top of his thigh. Steve inhaled sharply, surprised at her touch and with his hand still in the air. Natasha chuckled throatily.

"You can put your arm down Cap."

He looked at her wearily. He was sure that his hand would end up somewhere a bit too personal for just two friends watching a movie. The test had begun. He slowly lowered his arm and draped his hand over her waist. It was natural for his arm to be there and not too intimate. He had passed the test... so far.

He felt comfortable with her like this and went back to watching the movie. It was about halfway through, just as the characters on screen shared their first kiss when she started to get fidgety again.

Steve looked over to her quizzically. "Still not comfortable?"

"No. Do you mind if I...?" Natasha asked, indicating his lap.

"If you...?"

Natasha smiled and laid her head on his lap, using his thigh as a pillow with her hands resting on it as well. Steve was startled but managed to hold himself still, not to betray what he felt inside. He was shocked that she was comfortable enough to do that and of course trying his hardest to keep himself under control from having her so close to him.

She shifted her head and neck around for a few seconds until she was satisfied with the position and turned her full attention to the movie. Steve couldn't help but look down and from that angle he had a great view of her ample cleavage. It also let him see the pendant. Seeing it made Steve frown.

During the first time they had worked together with the other Avengers in New York she hadn't worn any necklace and hadn't for a long time afterwards, not until Barton had to leave for a long term mission.

_Does she have feelings for him? Are they an item? They can't be or why else why would she be here? Am I just filling in time for her until he gets back? Maybe it is like she said it is just about teaching me about relationships but then why kiss me? She knows the kind of man I am._

These thoughts tumbled through his head, uncomfortable and confusing. Steve decided now wasn't the time to sort it out and to focus on the movie. It was interesting in showing how men and women misunderstanding each other because of how hard it was to be open with the other gender, how being too open would be detrimental but not being open at all was just as bad. More amazingly was how it was all the little things that mattered and you never knew what the person you loved would love about you.

As the movie drew to a close Natasha turned and sat up, using a hand high up on Steve's lap for balance. Steve had no major reaction his still being too preoccupied with her necklace to get into anything too physical.

"Another one?" She asked.

"Sure. You pick this time."

Natasha picked another film and put it into the player before she returned to the couch, taking up her former position. This time however her right hand was stroking Steve's thigh. Steve gritted his teeth and resisted the simultaneous urges to flip her onto the couch to kiss her and to grab her hands to stop her touching him. Both would cause him to fail her test and they both knew it.

Steve tried to watch the DVD however he couldn't get into it. Instead he watched Natasha, the way her hair would fall across her face before she tucked it back behind her ear, how her eyes would crinkle slightly at the corners when she smiled or laughed and even the fact she was smiling and laugh at a romantic movie. Steve was enchanted by the musical tone of her laugh, it was a beautiful and foreign sound because she seldom laughed.

It was all these little things that made Natasha more human and more than just a pretty face. It was a whole other side, a secret side that she never really showed and that made Steve feel special. Steve's eyes strayed lower down her body and stopped dead when they reached the necklace. The mere sight of it made him frown.

_Did Barton get to see this side of her too? The Natasha that enjoyed romantic movies, Ju Jitsu and Thai food instead of just the master spy and interrogator. _

The thought flashed hot through him, a different kind of passion, one filled with anger. Almost as if he was jealous of Natasha having spent time with another man, that someone else might have seen this side of her too.

Steve determinedly focused on the DVD and it took all his will power not to dwell on those thoughts or to act on his desire to kiss Natasha, who had abandoned all pretense of watching the movie and was now stroking and kissing his thighs. She was persistent and Steve could no longer pretend she wasn't affecting him.

Steve wasn't going to give in to his baser desires. He knew she wanted him to react and most other men would. Steve's knowing Natasha, knowing she was testing and tormenting him combined with his morals and values was enough to hold him in check. Natasha, impressed and not wishing to stoop to very low and underhanded tactics stopped.

"I'm impressed Cap. There aren't many men who could resist."

"I'm not like other men." He intoned.

"I'll say. Most men haven't spent 60 years on ice."

"_Natasha."_ Steve warned.

"I'm just teasing Cap. You should know that making fun of you is one of my favorite hobbies by now."

Steve sighed. Natasha would never stop making fun of him and part of him hated it while another enjoyed the lightness it brought to her and didn't want her to stop. He rose from the couch and stretched his tense muscles.

"Why don't we get something to eat?" Steve suggested.

"I could do with some food. Do you want to order takeout?" Natasha asked.

"Sure. Does that Thai place we went to deliver?"

"They do. Spring rolls and pad Thai for you, right?"

"And maybe some money bags or curry puffs." Steve added.

Natasha stared at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What? I sometimes stop by there after training." Steve defended.

"Nothing it's just I wasn't expecting it. I just didn't picture you as trying out new things, you know, the adventurous type." Natasha elaborated.

"And I never thought you'd be the kind to enjoy romantic movies."

"Touché."

Natasha ordered the food and they sat quietly, the film played in the background a silence settled between them. Steve was still troubled by Natasha's necklace, a symbol of Barton close to her heart. Steve was unsure how he felt. Was he betraying a team member? Was she? Or was it only a mark of friendship?

Natasha for her part was more subdued than normal, her mood matched his. This wasn't like him to be like this during their lessons. He was quiet, serious and stared at her the whole time as he frowned.

"Alright Cap. What is it?" Natasha demanded.

"What do you mean?" He replied.

"You've been acting cold and distant all night. You haven't even tried to kiss me." Natasha criticized.

"I thought not touching you was my test?"

"True, but it is more than that. Something is bothering you. "

"I'm fine." He insisted.

"Rogers." Natasha pressed.

"I'm fine. Maybe I just don't like romantic movies." He retorted.

Natasha frowned. She knew there was more than that but wasn't in the mood to spoil the evening. "So would you like to watch another movie or do something else?"

"What kind of something else?" Steve asked suspiciously.

"We could talk. We don't seem to do much of that."

"I don't have much to talk about." Steve objected.

"You must have, everyone has something. What sort of things did you do before?"

"Before?" Steve questioned.

"Before now." Natasha finished carefully.

"Baseball." Steve answered.

"Baseball?"

"Yes. America's favorite past time. I even used to go to a few games back in the day. I don't think I've seen a game since... They found me." Steve finished.

"I'm sure Sam wouldn't mind going with you."

"Not you?" Steve observed.

"I prefer my sports with more contact." Natasha explained.

"I noticed."

"Have you ever seen a UFC fight?"

"No. Is it like boxing?" Steve queried.

"More like wrestling." Natasha clarified.

"I'll have to look in to that." Steve answered and pulled out his note book and jotted it down.

"What is that?" Natasha inquired.

"What?"

"_That_. The little notebook." She said as she pointed to it.

"Oh... Uh" Steve flushed. He took a deep breath and explained. "Its ... it's for keeping track of all the things I've missed."

"May I see?"

Steve handed her the notebook. Natasha read through the list, nodded her head in approval until she reached the end. Then she frowned.

"You missed something."

"I've missed a lot of things, Natasha." Steve pointed out.

"But this is _more_ important than the others."

"And it is?"

"Sex." She replied matter of factly.

"_Natasha!_" Steve cried out shocked and blushing.

"There. There's the Captain Rogers I know." She grinned.

Steve smiled in spite of himself. Natasha's smile was infectious and something she seldom did. They were silent again, this time a comfortable silence which was broken by the knock on the door and the delivery of their dinner. Steve collected and paid for the food as Natasha sought out plates and cutlery and brought them out to the coffee table. They served themselves and tried a bit of everything. After they finished eating Natasha stood to leave.

"I'm surprised Rogers. I didn't think you would do this well."

Steve was silent. Natasha continued.

"Since you have done so well I think this calls for some sort of reward."

"Reward?"

Natasha nodded and walked with cat like grace towards him. She reached her hand up and caressed his face pulling it down towards her. She stood on her tip toes and brought her lips up to his for a kiss. Steve turned away from her though every instinct and desire was screamed at him in protest.

"The test isn't over yet, Natasha."

Natasha smiled. "Thought I had you there for a second."

"Almost."

Natasha grabbed her bag and headed toward the door. Steve stopped her.

"Aren't you going to take your DVDs?"

"No. Watching them is part of your ongoing homework just like Ju Jitusu. Good night Rogers."

"Goodnight Natasha."

And with that she was gone and Steve was left more confused and frustrated than ever before.


	8. Topping it off

Steve was up and running early the next morning. Normally when he took a run after his lessons it was to get the memories under control. This morning he had to clear his head for entirely different reasons.

_Barton. Natasha. Lessons. Me._ Those words, those thoughts repeated themselves oveer and over again like a mantra.

_Natasha._ A beautiful woman who did things on her own terms.

_Barton_. A team member of his and a close friend or maybe more of Natasha's.

_The lessons._ So physical, so intimate. Was it possible to do those things with someone without wanting more nowadays? Heck guys could be like that, he'd seen it even in his own day, but could a woman?

_And me._ Friend of one, team mate of the other and not the sort of guy to take another guys girl.

Steve was at a loss. Was it best to put a stop to the lessons for the sake of everyone's feelings and honour? Was it best to focus on only the emotional and dating side to keep from offending her and from stopping the lessons all together?

Steve decided to trust in Natasha and for her to broach the subject. Now all he had to do was wait for her and for the next lesson. The text for the next lesson came two days later.

_Tonight 6pm. Be ready._

_Be ready? Be ready for what? What could she possibly have planned? Well I'd better be ready for anything._ Steve thought.

Steve tidied his apartment and watched some of the DVDs she had left. The activity gave Steve a suitable distraction from all the thoughts and dilemmas. At long last Steve heard the familiar knock on teh door at precisely 6pm.

Steve opened the door and there she was, wearing jeans and a button down top. Steve had never seen her wear one before and never even knew she had one.

"Evening Rogers." Natasha spoke, her voice low and husky.

"Natasha." He replied, his volume and tone matching hers.

He let her in and closed the door behind her. He was surprised to see that she didn't go to the couch as per usual but instead stood at the entrance to his bedroom.

"Natasha?" He questioned.

"I thought tonight we could start our lesson in here."

Steve gulped. Not only was this completely unexpected but he had failed to clean his room.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"N..No" Steve faltered.

"Relax, Cap. Tonight's lessons isn't what you think." She reassured him.

Steve let out a sigh of relief.

"So... are you coming?" Natasha teased as she sauntered into his room.

Steve needed no second invitation and quickly joined her. she sat at the far edge of his bed, her legs crossed at the ankles and she leaned back on her arms. She inclined her head to the empty spot on the bed next to her. Steve sat down, his head turned away. His heart beat faster than it had ever before. Again he felt just how inexperienced he was. Natasha reached over, her hand cupped his jaw and turned it towards her.

"Look at me." She commanded.

He obeyed.

"For now we are just going to kiss. We aren't going to have sex or do anything that involves taking off our pants." She reassured him.

Steve looked relieved. "So shall we get started?" He asked.

Natasha smiled. "Such an eager student."

Steve took that as permission and closed the distance between them. His lips soft but desperate after being kept from hers for so long. Natasha melted into him, no resistance was possible. The intensity between them was electric after the last session, the reward after the trial he had endured. Steve was dominant, his lips and hands sought every part of her exposed flesh; her neck, he ears, her lips. Natasha hands ran over his back pulled him in closer, clawed at him when he attacked her neck. She wanted more.

"Stop." She moaned.

Steve pulled away abruptly. "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry."

"No. That's not it. I want more."

"If you want more then why did you tell me to stop?" Steve asked confused.

"I want more;" Natasha paused as she undid the second button of her shirt. "Of my body kissed and touched by you."

Steve didn't know what to do. Part of him wanted to cover her up in a blanket and preserve her modesty and his dignity. Another more vocal part wanted to undo all the buttons on her shirt right now and let their mutual passion take over. Steve settled on the middle ground of doing what she wanted. Steve reached out for the next button on her shirt but found his hand was slapped away by hers. Steve looked up at her, hurt.

"You just said you wanted more."

"I did and I do. Todays lesson is about getting a girl out of her top. "

Steve looked at her skeptically like she was stating the obvious.

Natasha caught his look. "I'm not talking about undoing buttons or pulling a top off a girl, Rogers. I'm talking about making her want to take it off. Taking it slow and making her feel beautiful and sex."

"Okay..."

"It is important. Rush and she'll think you are only after sex and leave. Take too long and she won't feel sexy or attractive. It is all about her pleasure."

"So how do I do it? How do I make a woman want to," Steve flushed as he said the next part "take her shirt off?"

Natasha found his shyness mixed with his eagerness funny and endearing. She carefully weighed her words before answering.

"You make her feel sexy. You make her feel like you worship every part of her. Not just the obvious parts but all of her. Make her believe that she is the most beautiful woman in the world, the personification of the goddess Aphrodite. Make her feel confident, beautiful and safe to show herself. "

"But Natasha, you are those things. You are beautiful, confident and you know it. Why do I need to tell you that?" Steve asked confused.

"Because Rogers, all women, regardless of how they present themselves, have doubts about these things even if only for a moment."

"All women? Even you?"

"You didn't call me sexy, Cap." Natasha teased, with a serious edge to her voice.

"Well...um..." Steve stammered.

"You're not shy about that word are you?" Natasha asked.

Steve couldn't reply.

"Sex. Sexy. Sexual." Natasha pronounced loud and clear.

Steve turned redder and redder with each word.

"My, my, Cap. After all we've done, you _still_ can't say these words? However will you manage when you do have sex?"

Steve actually sputtered when she said that. "What? I thought ... tonight... just your top ... not ready ... for.. for.. th"

"Sex." Natasha cut him off. "You're not ready for "sex." Not "that" Rogers. You need to get comfortable saying it."

"I... No.."

"If you say it, I'll undo a button on my shirt." Natasha offered.

That seemed to clear right through Steve's embarassment.

"Pardon?"

"I said "If you say the word sex then I will undo a button on my shirt." This one right here." Natasha pointed at the next button down, the one right between her breasts.

"Natasha ... I..."

"Shh." She placed a finger over his lips. "I already promised that we wouldn't have sex. And I thought you wanted to kiss me after our past few sessions."

"I ... I do. I want to kiss you. Just you saying_ that word_ makes me ... we didn't exactly talk about it back in my day." Steve explained.

"Talk about what?" Natasha asked innocently.

"About.. About sex." Steve blurted out.

"I think we've had enough talking about it for now. " Natasha smiled and indid a button on her top.

Steve's eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of her bra before Natasha lips softly met his. he was gentle, inviting and let him take the lead. Steve forgot about how she had just teased and tormented him and was now losts to the feeling of his lips and hands on her body. He held her close and turned so she was underneath him. He peppered kisses along her neck, getting lower, his hands softly moving apart the unbuttoned top of her shirt, granting him greater excess.

"Oh! Ah! Rogers!" She cried out.

"Hmmm... Natasha."

"Take your shirt off." She moaned.

Steve slowly pulled the white t-shirt he was wearing over his head and tossed it aside. He wasn't self concious about his physique but was a bit nervous as he hadn't really been shirtless with a woman before.

"I think that deserves another button." He murmured into her ear.

"Oh really?" She asked defiantly, a hint of being offended in her tone.

Steve blushed and looked bashful. "I'm sorry, Maám. It was very forward of me."

"No. This," Natasha pushed her hips up into his, making him gasp from the sudden pressure and friction. "Is you being forward."

Steve bit down on his lip to help regain his control. his lust and decency warring inside him, his decency claiming the upper hand. He kissed her lips again as his hands traced over her arms to the next button on her top. He pulled away from her and his hand hovered over her shirt.

"May I undo this next button, Ma'am?"

Natasha nodded her consent and quivered in anticipation. Steve struggled to get his fingers to work the small button on her top, his eagerness and nervousness making his fingers clumsy. He fiddled for 15 seconds and frowned in frustration. Natasha giggled and brushed his hands away, taking over the task and undoing all the buttons herself, slowly, sensuously.

Steve stopped and stared at her. He had never seen a topless woman before and was in awe of how amazing it was. Her smooth creamy flesh, soft skin and curvaceous yet athletic body. Her pert, full breasts contained in a black bra. Steve let a slow breath out.

"You're making me feel self conscious Rogers. You haven't stopped staring or said anything for over a minute." Natasha teased.

"Its just... wow. I never... you're beautiful, Natasha."

Steve moved closer and kissed her lips deeply, passionately, affectionately. He kissed her neck getting lower, taking his time over her collar bones. Lower, lower until his lips found the top of her breasts. Tentatively he stroked a finger along the top of one and seeing her positive reaction he brought his lips down to it and kissed hard, nipping and sucking.

Natasha squirmed and cried out as Steve increased intensity. "Rogers, stop or you'll give me... AH!"

Steve pulled back and saw he had left a red mark like the one she had made on his neck.

"You'll pay for that Rogers." Natasha said.

"I know." He replied.

She pulled him close to her, the warm bare skinof his torso against hers. She shifted underneath him and in a fluid motion shad flipped and rolled him so he was now on his back underneath her. It was her turn to admire his shirtless form, the well sculpted muscles and smooth slightly pale skin. He was a sight to behold.

_And now time for revenge_. Natasha thought.

Natasha kissed firmly. hungrily down from his jaw to his neck, stopping just short of leaving a mark. Steve was moaning and gasping, a prisoner to his desire. Natasha to continued lower and lower. She got right to the edge of where his pants started and kissed along it, teasing him. She stopped over his left hip and kissed around the area, her eyes carefully watching Steve's face for a reaction. In one spot he exhaled sharply and she knew she had found it. There was a cluster of nerves that when stimulated just right... she kissed harder.

"AH! Natasha! What are ... Wow! Urh!"

Natasha increased the intensity. She wanted to punish him, to test him, to push him further and pleasure him.

"Urgh! Wait! AHH! Ah! My God!" Steve cried out.

Natasha abruptly pulled her lips from him before she climbed onto his lap and straddled his hips. She leaned forward to kiss him, her breasts brushed his torso. Steve had almost reached his breaking point. He grabbed her hair and pulled her into a deep hard kiss, his lips bucked against hers. Natasha knew what was going to happen and, with some difficulty, pulled free and slid off him and the bed.

"Stand down, Rogers." She commanded.

"I'm sorry! Natasha, I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me."

"I do. And I don't think you are ready for it yet."

"I'm sorry Ma'am." Steve closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, regaining his control. "So.. If I promise to only kiss you can we continue?"

"I don't think you can." Natasha replied, her eyes stared intensely into his.

Steve felt his passions rise and knew that, for now at least, she was right. He broke the gaze, his eyes downcast, defeated. Natasha reached for her shirt and slowly buttoned it up, her back to Steve who still couldn't look at her. She turned.

"You did really well Rogers."

"I got carried away, Ma'am. A captain should have more control than that."

"Don't be so hard on yourself Cap. That's my job."

Steve rolled his eyes at her. She smiled at having drawn him out of his guilt.

"I'll see myself out. Goodnight, Cap."

"Goodnight Natasha."

Natasha left the bedroom and stopped in the bathroom to straighten up her hair and check for any visible hickeys before leaving.

* * *

**Authors Note**

Hello All,

I do plan on updating this story once a week.

However I do my writing in pen and paper and then have to type it all up - very fun.

I am working on the next chapter in pen form and should hopefully have it up for Sunday or Tuesday.

Pepper


End file.
